


Love You Like I'm Gonna Lose You

by DarylsBabyGirl



Series: Marriage and Tumors [4]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Attempts at being medically accurate, Blood, Brain Tumors, Dancing, Deep Throating, Dr. Jones (jones jones calling dr. jones! XD ), Drama, F/F, F/M, Fake Marriage, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Headaches, Kissing, M/M, More tags to be added, Nausea, Oral Sex, Pining, Romance, Slow-ish burn, Tooth Rotting Fluff, heavy kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarylsBabyGirl/pseuds/DarylsBabyGirl
Summary: They were engaged, even though it was only until Paul's surgery was done with. Paul's stares at his ring like it's the most precious thing he owns. Could it mean something more to him?





	1. Ch. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes... I'm starting to use song titles as story titles >.< I'm just terrible at coming up with titles for my stories, and often times a certain song will give me inspiration for a story.

As soon as Paul was settled into his room on the sixth floor, Daryl left to go to their apartments and grab Paul some essential items and some pajamas. He didn't want to keep wearing the 'stupid hospital gown', as Paul had called them, so Daryl was tasked with getting him some clothes. As he left the hospital, he called an Uber to take him home, then called his lawyer, Michonne Grimes. By the time the Uber had taken him home, he'd explained the situation to Michonne, and then told her his plan.

“Let me get this straight...”

Daryl murmured a 'thank you' to the driver and gave him a tip with his payment. He got out, waiting for Michonne to finish her thought. 

“You wanna marry the man you love, who doesn't know you love him, so he can get insurance for this tumor that he has?”

Daryl walked up to the apartment complex, fishing out his keys. “Yeah... s'jus until his surgery, then we can get an annulment 'r somethin, ya know?”

“Daryl...” It wasn't that it was illegal. She was more worried about a marriage of convenience ruining a perfectly good friendship. “If you're sure about this.” She sighed. “I can help you.” 

“I am. I-uh, I still gotta bring it up with Paul, though.” He took out Paul's key and went into the man's apartment. He found Paul's back pack easily enough and went through his dresser, blushing when he found the lingerie and sex toys on his first try. He quickly shut the drawer again. “I'll call ya back when I... well... propose.” He hung up so he could concentrate on packing up Paul's things, including his special hair products. Once he was done in Paul's apartment, he went next door to his own. He planned on staying in the hospital with the man, so he packed up some clothes of his own, as well as his bathroom essentials and his laptop and phone charger. 

As he went out to his truck with their two bags, he realized he should probably have a ring ready. He tossed the bags into the passenger's seat and went around the truck to get into the driver's seat. He sighed, starting the truck. He knew next to nothing about buying rings. He'd once gone, just because he was bored and thought maybe a ring might make Kyle happy, but then the thought of spending the rest of his life with the bastard had him so nauseous he nearly threw up. For Paul, it would be different, though. 

So, he drove to a few different jewelry stores until he found a ring he thought Paul might like. It was a simple white gold band with inlet diamonds on a leaf design. He paid for the ring and the small, black velvet box and went back out to the truck. He sat in the driver's seat, the box opened and staring down at it. Had he made a hasty decision? What if Paul said no? Fuck, just the thought of Paul being his husband had Daryl's heart all aflutter. He took a deep breath and closed the box. He put it in his jacket and turned the truck on. 

He drove back to the hospital and carried the bags in, the velvet box a heavy weight in his pocket even though it only weighed barely a pound. He walked into Paul's room, smiling at the man on the bed reading his patient packet. He looked happy to see Daryl. He quickly tossed the packet aside. 

“I'm so bored! Please tell me you brought me some books.”

Daryl chuckled, putting the bags down on the couch on the other side of the room. “Would ya love me if I did?”

Paul smiled at the teasing. “I already do.” He teased back, though he was serious about loving Daryl. If Daryl took it as strictly teasing, then that was alright. 

Daryl's cheeks flushed, so he turned away to fish for a couple books and Paul's sketch pad and packet of pencils. Paul took them happily, along with Daryl's hand to pull him down so he could kiss the mechanic's cheek. He whispered a 'thank you' and released Daryl's hand. Daryl smiled and went back to the bags. He got out his and Paul's bathroom stuff and put them in the bathroom. Paul didn't have an IV, yet, so helping him change into his pajamas and out of the hospital gown was easy enough. By the time Daryl got everything settled, a nurse came in. 

“Alright, so your biopsy is in the morning, so no food after 10. You might want to go ahead and eat something right now. The doctor wants to go ahead and get you started on your medications, so I have an IV and some pills here.”

Daryl sat down to call his insurance agency while the nurse gave Paul his medications and put his IV in. Paul watched the mechanic, and as soon as the needle was put into his arm, he gasped out in pain. He hated needles. 

“I'll call ya back.” Daryl hung up and walked over to the bed, reaching down to take Paul's hand. 

The nurse gave an apologetic look. “I'm sorry, I'm having trouble finding a vein.” She took the needle out only to put it back in. Paul glared at her a bit, but didn't say anything, cringing at the stabbing feeling. He gripped Daryl's hand tightly as the nurse huffed and pulled the needle out. She went to reinsert it, but Daryl's free hand grabbed her wrist. She looked up at him in shock. 

“Go find someone who knows how ta put in a damn IV.” He glared at her. 

“Yes, of course. I'm sorry.” She tossed the used needle into the sharps container and hurried out. 

Paul sighed and looked up at Daryl. “Are you staying here with me?”

“Yeah, of course. Ain't gonna let ya go through this alone.” Daryl sat on the edge of the bed. “Have ya told Tara 'n Maggie, yet?”

Paul shook his head. “I want to wait until we get a treatment plan to tell them, that way I can at least attempt to answer any questions they might have.” He held Daryl's hand happily, stroking his thumb over the rough skin. They both looked down at where their hands were joined. “What did your accountant have to say?”

“Well, he gave me an idea. I know yer worried about me spending so much money on hospital bills, so... ta make ya feel better... I have a solution.” 

Paul looked up at the mechanic, noting the man's sudden blush and shifty demeanor. “... What is it? Please, tell me you're not going to start selling drugs like in Breaking Bad.”

Daryl chuckled a bit. “Nah, nothin like that. It's-uh...” He trailed off and reached his free hand into his jacket pocket for the ring box. 

Paul blinked and looked down at the box. His heart skipped a beat. “Daryl...” He whispered. 

Daryl cleared his throat. The room suddenly felt very warm. He released Paul's hand so he could take his jacket. He fumbled with the box in the process, dropping it into Paul's lap. He reached for it once his jacket was off, but Paul's hand beat him to it. “Paul-”

Paul opened the box, eyes widening at the ring nestled in the white, silk cushion. “Oh my-” His fingers shook, dropping the box back into his lap. He saw Daryl's hand grab the box before the ring could slip out. “Is-is that..?”

“Yeah... it's a... it's a weddin band.” Daryl's cheeks were pink. He licked his lips. “I-I can't add ya to my insurance cause yer over 25 and we ain't family They got all these damn rules. However... if we were married... I could add ya as a dependent. S'really good insurance... I'd only pay maybe 25% out of pocket fer yer hospital bills, includin the surgeries.” 

Paul stared into Daryl's eyes. He'd obviously thought this through. “Isn't this... illegal? Marrying just for insurance? Isn't that insurance fraud?”

“My best friend is a lawyer, she's gonna find us some loop holes or somethin.” Daryl looked down at the ring. It shimmered and shined at him mockingly. 

Paul looked down at the ring as well. “... You gonna ask me?” His friend blushed more and took the ring out of the box. He watched the mechanic put the box aside, fingers shaking. His heart felt full. He knew this was merely a ploy to get Paul on his insurance, but the moment still felt real and right. 

“Paul... will ya marry me?” Daryl's voice shook, lips wet from licking them and eyes nervous. 

Paul smiled. “Yes. I'll marry you.” 

Daryl smiled and slid the ring onto Paul's finger just as the door opened. The two nurses stopped short and stared for a moment. Then, they both grinned brightly, saying congratulations and turning away so they could kiss. Daryl and Paul looked at each other, both shy. They would have to get used to kissing, so Daryl leaned forward slowly. Paul licked his lips, closing his eyes as their lips met. He held back a whine. Daryl's lips were soft, slightly chapped and tasted so good. He heard a tiny groan come from Daryl and the kiss deepened. He sighed and reached a hand up to pet Daryl's cheek. They pulled away after a moment, both knowing that kiss was far more than pretend. 

Daryl stood up and went back to the couch to let the nurses finish getting Paul's IV in and get him his medications. He called the insurance company again once the nurses were gone and gave them Paul's information so he could be added to his insurance. By the time he was done on the phone, Paul had ordered something to eat. Paul looked at him as he plugged his phone in to charge it. He'd used it a lot today and it was almost dead.

“Have you ate, yet?”

“Nah, been trying to get everything done.”

Paul frowned and reached to take Daryl's hand. “Go eat something. I'll be alright for a bit.”

Daryl held his hand, staring down at the ring on his finger. It felt surreal. They weren't even dating, yet they were now engaged. “Alright. Want anything while I'm down there?”

Paul shook his head and smiled. “No. I'm good.” They kissed hesitantly and softly before Daryl left, shutting the door behind him. Paul looked down at the ring on his finger. “Wow. I'm engaged.”

The next morning, they took Paul for his biopsy. Daryl waited in the room, pacing around for a bit, then sitting to play on his phone. A couple hours later, they brought Paul back in. He stood up, pocketing his phone to walk up to the bed. 

“He's still influenced by the anesthesia, so he may say some silly things.” She smiled at Daryl and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Daryl reached down to take Paul's hand. The barista hummed softly and stirred. His eyes opened and blinked. He smiled when he saw Daryl. “Hey, baby.” The mechanic whispered. 

Paul's smile was goofy and affectionate. “My future husband-” He giggled and reached up to pull Daryl down into a sloppy kiss. 

Daryl chuckled a bit and pulled away. He didn't get far, not with Paul's arms around his shoulders. “Yeah, that anesthesia has ya fucked up.”

Paul smiled lasciviously. “Want you to fuck me up. I can't wait for our wedding night.” That had the mechanic's cheeks turning bright red, making Paul giggle. “So cute when you blush. I thought you were just the cutest man I'd ever seen when you blushed at my lingerie.” His eyes were struggling to stay open, so Daryl merely smiled. 

“Go ta sleep, baby.” He whispered. The pet name felt so right on his tongue. He brushed his fingers through Paul's hair, minding the tiny bandage above Paul's left ear. It didn't take Paul long to fall asleep, but Daryl remained on the edge of the bed, holding Paul's hand and petting his hair.

When Paul woke again, he had a bit of a headache, but a nurse was adding some pain medicine to his IV. He thanked her quietly and she smiled. He looked around and saw Daryl was napping in the chair by his bed. He blinked and blushed as he remembered what happened yesterday. He hadn't been able to wear his ring into surgery, but he could see it on a chain around Daryl's neck. Daryl had put it around his neck this morning for safe keeping before the surgical team came to take him for his biopsy. He wanted it back on his finger. He hadn't worn it long, but he missed feeling it already. 

“How are you feeling?”

Paul looked at the nurse. “Bit of a headache, but the pain medicine is kicking in.” He whispered. He didn't want to wake his friend.... fiancee. “Other than that, 'm okay. When can I eat?”

The nurse nodded, typing a few things into the computer on the portable stand. “You're still in recovery, so a couple hours so long as you don't get nauseous. The anesthesia affects everyone differently, so the headache isn't unusual. The doctor will be in once he has your biopsy results. Do you need anything? Ice chips? A Popsicle?” 

Paul nodded. “Some ice chips would be nice.”

She nodded and rolled the computer out, shutting the door behind her. The click of the door woke Daryl, who's head jerked up, eyes glancing around blearily. Paul smiled at him in amusement. Daryl groaned and sat up, hands rubbing his face. 

“You gonna call me cute again?” Daryl grinned sleepily, a teasing glint in his eyes. 

Paul blushed. “Well, it's not a lie.” He laughed when Daryl's cheeks turned pink. The nurse returned with his ice chips and helped him sit up a bit more in bed. He thanked her and happily chomped on the ice chips. “Do I get my ring back?”

Daryl smiled and took the chain off from around his neck. He slid the ring off and got up. He sat on the edge of the bed and slid the ring onto Paul's finger. “There. Right where it belongs.” He looked up at Paul and had to swallow thickly at the love and adoration he saw in Paul's eyes. Could Paul feel the same for him? He cleared his throat and stood up. “Uh... the-the doctor been in, yet?” Paul stared down at the ring on his finger, mumbling a soft 'no.' Daryl stared down at the man. Did he really like the ring that much?

Paul blushed when he realized Daryl could see him fawning over the ring. He gripped the blanket over his lap and bit his bottom lip. “Um, no. The doctor hasn't been in. My nurse said he'll be in once he gets the results of the biopsy.”

Daryl nodded and pulled the recliner closer to the bed. He sat back down and pulled out his phone, smiling as Paul happily ate his ice chips. The man had an obsession with crunchy ice that he could chew or just suck on. They sat in silence, only the sounds of the game Daryl was playing and Paul eating the ice filling the room. Any time Daryl would glance up at the man, he would be staring down at the ring on his finger, such a look on content on his face. A knock on the door interrupted them and they both looked over as the doctor walked in. 

“Good afternoon, Paul.” Dr. Jones smiled, carrying Paul's patient file in hand. “I'm glad to see you're awake.”

Paul smiled, but then blinked when he processed what the doctor had said. “... Should I not have woken up?”

Dr. Jones chuckled and sat down in a chair, pulling it a bit closer to Paul's bed. “No, I just mean sometimes it takes patients longer to wake up from the anesthesia, especially after a brain surgery.” He opened Paul's chart and flipped through a few papers. “So, the biopsy revealed good and bad news.”

Paul tightened his hold on Daryl's hand and shifted nervously. “Okay. Lay it on me.” Daryl's other hand covered their joined hands, thumb stroking the back of Paul's hand soothingly. 

“So... it is an Astrocytoma, which is a more aggressive brain tumor, but it's only a grade two, so it's slow growing and does not spread to other parts of the brain tissue. However, if we leave it in too long, it could mutate to a grade three, which is a faster growing tumor that spreads to other parts of the brain tissue.” 

Paul swallowed thickly and looked down at where his and Daryl's hands were joined. He couldn't speak. His throat was closing up and his chest was tight. He heard Daryl's voice speak up. “So, what do we do now?” He felt calm just from hearing the man speak; and, the fact that he said 'we' made Paul's heart feel lighter. 

Dr. Jones took a moment to respond, looking down at his calendar on his phone. “Well, I'm all booked up for the next month. You'll have to call my office and see what dates I have available and go from there. Until then, I'm going to keep you on the anti-seizure medications and strong pain killers for those migraines you get. I suggest you take up yoga or some kind of meditation rituals to help keep you calm and healthy before the surgery.”

That wouldn't be too difficult. Paul already did yoga and worked out to keep his body in shape. He nodded, however. “Thanks, doc.”

Dr. Jones nodded and shook Daryl's hand. He left the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. Paul sighed, barely feeling the bed shift as Daryl sat down on the edge. “Hey...” Paul looked up at Daryl. “S'gonna be alright. We're gonna be fine, yer gonna be fine. Alright?”

“Daryl...” Paul wanted to ask Daryl if he only suggested marriage for the surgery, or if maybe he had some underlying feelings. He couldn't bring himself to do it, however. So, he merely smiled. “Thanks for being here. I couldn't do this alone. I probably would've let the tumor kill me.”

Daryl shook his head. “Ain't gonna let that happen. Yer my best friend. I need you.”

Paul leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together. “... I need you, too.”


	2. Ch. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know its been a while, but here you go!!

Daryl unlocked the door to his new house. It was in a quite suburban neighborhood and needed a bit of work, but it was cute with a cabin like charm to it. Paul followed him inside, looking around. It was a two story with a large living room and kitchen. A formal dining on the other side of the kitchen. He could see why Daryl bought it. It had a lot of potential to be a nice home for the man to start a family like he wanted. 

The mechanic shut the door, putting Paul's bag down. “Uh... I know ya probably wanted to go back to yer apartment, but Dr. Jones suggested ya stay with me. I already moved out of the apartment yesterday, so...” He trailed off nervously. 

Paul smiled at him. “It's alright, Daryl. Thanks. Where... do you want me to sleep?”

Daryl blushed. “Uh... I ain't got the guest room set up, yet, so I's gonna put ya in my room. I've got clean sheets on it 'n everything.”

“I couldn't sleep in your bed, Daryl. You're already doing enough for me.” The younger man shifted nervously. “I mean... do you even have a couch, yet?”

“Nah... was gonna wait ta get furniture until the living room is done. We can just... sleep in my bed together. I mean... we're engaged, right?” Daryl's cheeks were red, but his eyes held a kind of hope in them. 

Paul bit his bottom lip, smiling shyly. “Yeah... guess we are.” He picked up his bag. “Which room is it?”

“Uh, second door on the left.” Daryl watched him go upstairs, making sure he did trip and fall. Once Paul disappeared around the corner he sighed and went into the kitchen. He started making something for lunch. The kitchen was at least functional for now.

Paul came back down, peeking into the kitchen to make sure Daryl was there before entering slowly. He licked his lips a bit, watching the man put together what seemed to be some kind of stew. The steak meat was cooking in one pan while a broth with some potatoes was boiling in another. Daryl was cutting up vegetables to go in the stew. The mechanic looked up when he felt the younger man's eyes on him. He smiled and put the knife in the sink since he was finished with it. He washed his hands and dumped the vegetables into the broth. 

“Uh, the stew's gonna take a while, so d'ya want a snack or somethin? Think I got some fruit in the fridge.”

“No, I'm good. Thanks.” He glanced around, unsure what he was supposed to do. “Do you want me to do anything?”

Daryl looked at him, about to tell him that Paul didn't have to do anything except rest, but the look on the man's face told him that he needed something to do. “Uh, sure... there's some french bread in that box. You can cut it up for some garlic bread.”

Paul nodded and walked over to the box. He grabbed the loaf and pulled it out of the wrapper. It all felt too domestic, cooking a meal together that they would eat together. He was used to eating with Daryl, it was their weekly thing, but this was different. Now, they were engaged. The ring on his finger glinted at him with every slice of the knife on the bread. It was almost like it was mocking him. Daryl would be his husband, but in name only. The thought made his chest tighten. He sliced the bread angrily, nicking his finger in the process.

“Shit!” He yanked his finger away from the cutting board.

“What?” Daryl looked over at him in alarm. He saw the blood on the knife and looked at the finger Paul had wrapped tightly in his other hand. “Paul..!” He grabbed a clean rag and got it wet. “Let me see-”

“No, I'm fine!” Paul went to the sink and quickly washed his hands, watching the water at the bottom of the stainless turn red. He hadn't meant to snap at the mechanic. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to calm himself. Everything was upside down. “Daryl, just... I'm sorry, I'm gonna go lay down.” He took the rag Daryl had offered him and went back upstairs to the bedroom he would be sharing with the mechanic. 

Daryl watched him go. He had a feeling he knew what had Paul so upset. He'd been feeling it himself. Since that first time they'd kissed after he proposed, things had been different between. They'd kissed a few more times for show, but they felt true and right each time. He bit his bottom lip and looked at the stew he had cooking on the stove. An idea sparked in his head. He shut the heat off under the meat and turned the head under the broth down low. He was sure he had a table cloth and candles in the hall closet, house warming gifts from Michonne. He found them still in their packages. He quickly tore them open and walked into the dining room, only to remember he doesn't have a dining room table, yet. 

He stared at the empty space where a dining table would normally be and swore softly to himself. He walked back into the kitchen, eyes landing on the island in the center of the room with the breakfast bar. It would do for a spontaneous date. He set the candelabra and table cloth down so he could quickly clean off the island, then spread the table cloth over it and grabbed a couple candles from the package and put them into the candelabra. He finished off the bread and got it in the oven. 

The meat had rested so he added it to the broth with the vegetables and let it simmer more to thicken up into a proper stew. He set the table, or breakfast bar rather, bowls and wine glasses next to each other. Paul couldn't drink much, but he could have one glass at least. With everything done, he chanced going upstairs. His bedroom door was shut, so he knocked and waited for Paul to acknowledge him before peeking in. The younger man looked up at him, face red and eyes wet from crying. He quickly wiped his cheeks and smiled tensely. 

“Sorry, its your room and I'm making you knock just to come in.”

Daryl shook his head and moved closer. “Is your finger alright?” He sat down next to the younger man, gently taking the injured hand into his own. He moved the dish towel and examined the clotting nick. “Ain't too bad. I got some band aids in the bathroom.” He got up and went into the bathroom. He got out some antibiotic ointment and band aids and came back into the bedroom. “Let me see.” Paul held his finger out willingly this time, letting the mechanic rub the ointment on the nick and wrap a band aid around it. He blushed when Daryl dropped a warm kiss on the band aid. “There all better.” 

“Thank you.” Paul whispered, letting his hand fall into his lap and rubbing the band aid with his fingers. 

“So, dinner's almost done. I've got the breakfast bar all set with a table cloth 'n candles.” He reached up, brushing his fingers through Paul's hair. “Wanna put on something nice? We can make this into a date.”

Paul looked up at him, eyes starting to get wet again. Why was Daryl still trying to hurt him? “We're alone Daryl, you don't have to keep pretending we're actually in love.” He stood up and made his way to the door, but the mechanic grabbed his wrist gently to stop him. He sighed and slowly turned to the mechanic. 

“I ain't pretending, Paul.” Daryl whispered, stepping up close to Paul. “Yes, the engagement is to get your surgery, but... I ain't doing it fer that reason only. I love you, Paul. I have since... well... since I first met ya to be honest.”

The younger man stared up, eyes gradually widening with every word. His heart skipped a beat when the mechanic stepped closer, both their hands joining. “Daryl... why... why didn't you say anything?”

Daryl bit his bottom lip. “I... I didn't think ya felt the same. I mean... you're smart, funny and gorgeous... I'm at least ten years older than you 'n I know I ain't that attractive-”

“Are you kidding me? Daryl, you're the sexiest man I've ever met. You look good in anything you wear! If I could get you in a pair of skinny jeans and a mesh shirt, I may cream my pants.” Paul stepped closer. “What made you decide to make a move if you were so sure I didn't feel the same?”

“The way ya kiss me. Even if they were for show, something felt... more than they were.” The mechanic's cheeks flushed, a light pink dusting over the stubbly skin. 

Paul's cheeks flushed as well. He'd hoped he hidden it well enough. He'd done pretty good for himself since they first met, but he supposed you couldn't hide physical affection. He smiled and wrapped his arms around Daryl's waist, hugging close to him. He felt the mechanic's strong arms wrap around his shoulders, fingers petting through his hair. He sighed happily. “Do I have time to shower and change?”

Daryl smiled and kissed his temple. “Yeah. The stew's still gotta simmer fer a while.” He needed to change himself. 

The younger man pulled away enough to peck Daryl's lips softly. “I'll be right out.” He went to his bag and pulled out some of his nicer clothes he'd packed along with his hair care products and went into the bathroom.

As soon as the bathroom door shut, Daryl changed into a tight pair of skinny jeans Rick had bought as a gag gift after he'd broken up with Kyle. Kyle had tried forcing Daryl to wear them several times, but he was willing to wear them for Paul. They fit snugly, hugging his ass and thighs seductively. He pulled on a black button down shirt. He folded the sleeves up to his elbows and splashed some cologne on. He combed his hair and hurried down to check on the stew, heart racing and butterflies fluttering in his chest. 

Paul felt better now that he knew Daryl felt the same. His finger stung, but he didn't let it bother him. He washed up, thoroughly just in case, and blow dried his hair. He pulled on the dark skinny jeans and black button down, the sleeves lace instead of cotton. He didn't really bother with shoes since they were going to be staying inside. He pulled his hair back, leaving half down and a few strands framing his face. His heart was racing with excited glee. Once he felt he was ready, he slowly descended the stairs.

Soft music was filtering out from a radio in the kitchen, so he followed it. Daryl looked handsome where he was waiting for the younger man by the island. He smiled. The kitchen lights were dimmed and the candles lit. Their bowls were full already, waiting to be ate. He walked up to Paul, holding out a red rose in near full bloom. Paul took it slowly, blushing and chuckling shyly. 

“Where'd you get his from?”

Daryl merely smiled. “Rose bush out back. Not as pretty as a rose you'd get from a flower shop, but I wanted to give ya somethin. A single red rose means-”

“I love you.” Paul whispered, bringing the rose up to smell it. The meaning of flowers was something they'd bonded over when they first met. He spotted the small pricks on Daryl's hands and smiled. “Daryl, thank you.” He leaned up to press a sweet kiss on the mechanic's lips. “Wash your hands and I'll get this in some water.”

The mechanic nodded and went to the sink while Paul got a glass down and filled it with water. When he hands were washed, the younger man gently took them and kissed each finger. He would bandage them later, but right now they were both starving. They down next to each other, enjoying the meal and company. They talked softly, sharing secrets and dreams. When they weren't eating, their hands were petting thighs and backs, lips kissed softly and promises whispered. When the bowls were empty and wine drank. Daryl helped Paul down from the high bar stool and led him to the living room. They could still hear the music, so he pulled the younger man to his chest, dancing slowly. 

Paul had never been romanced like this before. Anytime his date would cook a romantic dinner it always wound up getting only half eaten before his date wanted to fuck him. Daryl was doing the whole nine yards. He could feel the sexual tension between them alongside the romantic affection. The older man's hands were large and warm on his hips, directing him so gently. He did wonder if the night would end in sex or if they would just curl up in bed and continue to talk. The mechanic sighed softly, pressing a kiss to Paul's hair and whispering his name.

“Wanted this for so long... dreamed about it every night.”

The younger man smiled teasingly. “What about naughty dreams?”

Daryl chuckled, pulling him just a little bit closer. “You don't wanna know about my naughty dreams.”

“Maybe I do.” He nipped Daryl's ear, humming softly. “Tell me?” If Daryl didn't want to, he wouldn't force it, but he really did want to know what kind of naughty dreams the older man had been having about him.

The mechanic hummed softly in thought, debating which one to tell his fiancee about. “Well... remember when we first met, ya dropped all yer clothes and I picked up a piece of yer lingerie?”

“Yes, because it's been almost two years and you still won't let it go.” Paul teased, nipping the older man's bottom lip. “What about it?”

“Well, I've had several dreams where I knock on yer door and you open it wearing that white set of boy shorts 'n bralette and you yank me into yer apartment and just ride me to your heart's content.” Daryl felt his cock twitch in his jeans at the memory of those dreams. He briefly grinded his hips against Paul's, letting the younger man know just how aroused he was getting. 

The younger man moaned softly, feeling his own cock twitch with interest. He really hoped this was going where he wanted it to. His fingers slid up from the mechanic's broad shoulders up into his hair. “I've dreamed about coming into your apartment for movie night only for you to surprise me with porn, then we try to imitate what the actors were doing. Sometimes ended funny, sometimes it ended with me soiling my shorts and sheets.” 

Daryl chuckled, kissing his hair. “Always wondered why ya's always doin laundry. Seemed like every other day I'd see ya carrying sheets and shorts downstairs to the laundry room.”

Paul blushed and giggled, hiding his face in the older man's neck. His scent was headier and surrounded him. Daryl was so warm and smelled so good, it made Paul's head spin. He leaned up, kissing Daryl deeply and grinding their hips together. He groaned happily when the older man kissed back just as deeply. He felt himself being walked backwards into a wall and gasped when his back hit it. He felt the mechanic's tongue push past his lips and sucked on it, whining at the growl he got in return. Daryl's hands grabbed under his thighs and lifted them up, pinning him to the wall. Paul pulled back from the kiss, panting heavily and lips swollen.

“Daryl...” 

The mechanic merely groaned back and kissed down his neck, sucking a few marks and nipping at his skin. Paul felt so good against him and tasted wonderful on his tongue. He could feel their cocks rubbing together and moved his hips faster. Paul was moaning in his ear, fingers tight in his hair and his own hips rocking. They moaned and panted, chasing that delicious feeling of pleasure that they drew from each other. The younger man pulled Daryl into a hot kiss, sucking his tongue in his mouth again, whining when he felt the mechanic shudder through his release. Paul hummed, smiling as Daryl nuzzled into his neck. 

“C'mon, baby... want you to cum...” Daryl continued to grind his hips against Paul's, helping him reach that blissful release.

Paul whined in sexual frustration. He needed something more to help push him over the edge. He whined Daryl's name in need. “I can't-” 

“Shh.” Daryl cooed and gently lowered Paul's legs. He knelt down, unbuttoning the tight jeans and pulling them down just enough to pull the younger man's cock out. He smiled up at the younger man, licking his lips before lightly sucking the tip in his mouth. Paul groaned, fingers gripping the mechanic's hair again and whimpering his name. 

It was just what Paul needed to help him reach release. As soon as he felt the head of his cock hit the back of the older man's throat, he gasped and moaned, releasing down his throat. “Fuck, yes.. Daryl!” His hips bucked and his cock twitched in the mechanic's mouth. Daryl swallowed it all down eagerly, licking the softening cock clean before putting it back in Paul's pants. 

He stood up, straightening his fiancee's jeans. “Better?” He smiled teasingly, leaning in to press a gently kiss to Paul's lips. The younger man merely nodded, smiling satedly. “Good.” He pulled the man close, kissing his hair and breathing his scent in. He never thought he'd get the have this; and now that he did have the man, he intended to keep him, one way or another. 

 

Later that night as Paul slept curled up in Daryl's arms, the mechanic stayed awake. His fingers stroked through the younger man's hair while his other hand held his phone, thumb scrolling through different wedding venues. They didn't need anything fancy, just something small and charming. They weren't going to have many people since it wasn't a true wedding. Though, now that they had admitted their feelings for each other, Daryl wondered if they should make it a real wedding. He figured he'd talk to Paul about it tomorrow. His phone vibrated with a text message from Michonne. He clicked on it, reading what she sent him. 

'Got a priest to marry you on short notice, but it has to be this Saturday. He wants a time and a place by Friday afternoon or he won't do it.' 

Daryl was happy that she'd found someone to do it, but now they had to rush. He sighed. He would definitely have to talk to Paul about it tomorrow. Tired, he put his phone on the wireless charger and carefully rolled over. The younger man hummed softly as Daryl pulled him closer, but remained asleep. He nuzzled into the mechanic's chest as the mechanic nuzzled into his hair. Surrounded by Paul's warmth and scent, Daryl fell into a peaceful sleep, dreaming about tuxedos and wedding bells.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments give me sustenance and inspiration to write more!


	3. Ch. 3

The next morning Daryl woke his fiancee up with breakfast in bed with all the man's favorite foods and freshly squeezed orange juice. He sat on the edge of the bed and leaned down to kiss Paul awake, smiling at the soft moan he got as Paul's eyes fluttered open. “Mornin, sleepin beauty.” The younger man chuckled and rolled onto his back slowly. 

“Only sleeping beauty round here is you.” Paul murmured sleepily. “I probably look terrible. I'm all sticky from sweat and cum and my hair must be a mess-”

“Paul... you're beautiful.” Daryl whispered, threading his fingers through Paul's hair gently. “The person I see when yer not trying to be beautiful is gorgeous. You don't need fancy clothes and expensive shampoo to keep me attracted to you. I love you fer who you are.” 

The younger man shifted and bit his bottom lip. No one had ever said anything like that to him and the fact that Daryl was saying it aroused him and made him so damn happy. “Daryl-” He sat up and saw the breakfast. “You made me breakfast?”

Daryl nodded and picked up the tray. He set it in Paul's lap. “Yeah. I-uh-I need ta talk to you about somethin.”

Paul took a slow bite of the pancakes. “About what?” The words made him nervous, but he reminded himself that Daryl loved him so it couldn't be anything bad. He hoped.

“Uh-well, my friend, Michonne the lawyer, she found a priest to marry us, but we have to do it this Saturday, and he has to know the time and place by this afternoon.” Daryl rubbed his thighs nervously.

Paul swallowed his sip of milk and put the glass down carefully. “Wow... okay.” He sighed and shook his head a bit. “Uh-wh-what should we do? I mean, we don't have a venue or a caterer, we don't have anything you need for a proper wedding.”

Daryl chuckled a bit and reached up to pet the younger man's hair. “Paul, we ain't exactly done anything properly in this relationship. We never even dated or confessed our love until after we's engaged. Honestly, I like it like that.” He took a bite of Paul's pancakes that the man offered him. “I'll tell ya what, we get married on Saturday in my backyard, we'll decorate it and invite only our closest friends 'n family, then once yer surgery is done 'n yer all healed up, we'll have a proper weddin.”

Paul finished the breakfast off quickly while he thought it over. He nodded when he'd made his decision, smiling and thanking Daryl for the breakfast. The older man smiled and kissed him softly. He took the tray away back downstairs to the kitchen, leaving Paul to do whatever he needed to do. After a moment, the younger man got up and went into the bathroom to shower and get dressed and ready for the day. As he came down the stairs while putting his hair up, he got briefly dizzy, so he sat down to take deep breaths. His heart raced. He really didn't want to have another seizure. The first time was scary enough. When the dizzy spell passed, he got back up and walked into the kitchen. 

“So, the back yard, huh?” 

Daryl looked from where he was cleaning the last dish in the sink. He really needed to instal a dish washer. “Yeah, it's got plenty of shade, so it won't be too hot. We could have the reception in the house. Could even make it a barbecue if ya want.”

Paul smiled and walked up to him. “You know, if we're gonna have the reception here at the house, we're gonna have to get furniture for the living room.” He leaned his hips on the counter facing the man, a teasing glint in his eyes. 

The older man seemed to pause as he realized this, looking into the living room through the doorway. “... Shit.” He sighed and washed his hands after putting up the dish he'd washed. “Think there's any furniture stores that'll do same day deliveries?”

“You're asking the wrong person. I haven't been shopping for furniture in a couple years, and even then it was all thrift stores and hand me downs from friends.” He moved closer to Daryl, hugging his waist and kissing the corner of his lips. It felt so good to be able to do this anytime he wanted. He smiled when the older man hugged him back. “Well, since we don't have to shop for a venue, how about we go look at furniture and decorations?”

Daryl turned and leaned his back against the counter, hugging Paul to his chest. “Guess that sounds fine. What time d'ya think?”

“Well, if we're doing a barbecue, how six o'clock?” He kissed up and down Daryl's neck, loving how warm he felt and how good he smelled. He hadn't showered, yet, so he still had that faded scent of sex and cologne. He moaned softly, pressing closer to the older man. “That'll also give the delivery people time ta bring the furniture if they can't deliver it today.”

Daryl hummed, fingers petting through Paul's hair. “Sounds good to me. I'll text Michonne ta let her know so she can tell the priest.” He released Paul and grabbed his phone off the counter behind him. While he pulled up Michonne's contact information, Paul knelt down in front of him. He raised an eyebrow, moving his phone enough to look down at the man. “What're you doin?”

Paul smiled at him innocently. “Wanna taste you. Is that alright?”

Daryl blushed, the words making his cock twitch with arousal. He swallowed thickly and nodded. “Yeah... g-go ahead.” He refocused on his phone, trying his best to refrain from twitching his hips as Paul pulled his pants down and nuzzled his cock. He groaned softly, having to delete and reword his text to Michonne several times. When he felt Paul's tongue on his cock, he groaned, eyes sliding shut as he sent the text without caring how bad the spelling was. He put his phone down in favor of gripping Paul's hair.

Paul moaned happily, staring up at the older man as he took the head between his lips. Daryl tasted so damn good. He groaned, taking more and more in, sucking and licking eagerly. He felt the man's thick fingers grip his hair and whined. He pulled off the delicious cock for a moment to tell Daryl to pull hard, then went right back to sucking it in. The mechanic's fingers gripped his hair harder, pulling just a bit. The younger man groaned and whined, swallowing the thick cock down his throat, gagging just a bit, because Daryl was bigger than anything he'd had before. Daryl gasped and keened above him, cock twitching as it spurted hot, thick cum down his throat. 

“Fuck, baby, fuck!” Daryl gasped, hips bucking as he released. He stared down in shock as Paul swallowed the cum down and licked him clean. “That was... amazin.” Better than anything Kyle had ever done. Kyle loved sucking him off, but he would never swallow or deep throat. 

Paul chuckled and stood up. He was hard himself, but he didn't expect his fiancee to reciprocate. “I'm glad you enjoyed it.” He hugged around Daryl's waist, kissing and nipping his neck. “I loved sucking your cock, could do it all day if you'd let me.” 

Daryl chuckled softly, hands petting up and down the younger man's back. “Want me to take care of you?” He kissed down Paul's neck, sucking a mark under his ear. He wondered if they should even be doing this with Paul's brain tumor. The doctor had said too much excitement or stress could induce a seizure.

Paul hummed, nipping his ear with a soft moan. “You don't have to.” When Daryl turned the around, he grinned and licked his lips as the man knelt down. “You're too good to me.” Any of the other men he'd been with would've reciprocated. He blushed as Daryl pulled his pants down and licked up the underside of his cock. “Baby...” He stroked his fingers through the older man's hair, rocking his hips gently to thrust his cock in and out. “Can I..?” He heard a hum of affirmative and held the man's head, thrusting carefully into Daryl's throat, gasping any time the man gagged. “God, I'm gonna cum, baby.”

The mechanic gagged around him again. He could honestly take his fiancee's cock without gagging, but Paul seemed to like it, so he continued to do it. He swallowed around the head, moaning eagerly for the younger man to cum. Paul gripped his hair tighter, thrusting his cock down Daryl's throat. He let out a strangled whine, then a loud keen as he came hard. The mechanic merely whined, pulling back enough to swallow it all down. Daryl pulled off, panting and licked his lips. He stood up, smirking proudly at the flushed, dazed look Paul had on his face. He fixed his fiancee's pants up, then his own and kissed him softly. 

“We should shower 'n head out.” He chuckled when Paul merely hummed in agreement. He took the man's hand and led him back upstairs to the bedroom. 

They got in the shower, hands lightly caressing each other as they kissed and whispered sweet words. They ended up grinding against the wall, Paul's legs wrapped around Daryl's waist, splattering his cum between them and whining when he felt the mechanic cum as well. He chuckled, nuzzling the older man's neck. He slowly lowered himself down from his fiancee's waist, grabbing the soap to clean them off again. Daryl smiled at him, cheeks pink from the pleasure and from his embarrassment of not being able to control himself. 

“Didn't think I'd get it up again so soon.” He murmured as he shut the water off. He stepped out and grabbed a couple towels, handing one to Paul. “Guess it helps having someone so beautiful in the shower with me.”

Paul snorted as he stepped out. “You're not that old, Dixon.” He smiled and leaned up to kiss Daryl. “It also helps being touched by the one you love.” He dried off and stepped out of the bathroom to get dressed.

Daryl grinned and followed him, dropping his towel in the hamper. He snuck looks at the younger man as they dressed. Paul was all hidden strength and smooth skin and Daryl felt lucky to have him. He smiled to himself and tied his boots. Once they were all dressed and ready to go, they left the house and got into the mechanic's truck. Daryl drove them to a furniture store and they held hands as they looked around. He wasn't too picky about what he wanted, as long as it was comfortable and would match the color of the paint he'd planned on putting on the walls. Paul was very helpful in choosing the furniture. They ended up buying a couch and love seat along with end tables and a coffee table. Daryl wasn't too worried about book cases right now. Since the furniture couldn't be delivered until tomorrow afternoon, Paul suggested they go ahead and paint the walls today. With both of them doing it, it would only take a few hours and the paint would be dry by the next day.

Once they got the furniture paid for and a delivery time set, Paul led the older man back out to the truck. “So, now that we have something for people to sit on, we need to think about food and decorations. Fuck, we need a cake, drinks, food... we need everything, Daryl. How are we gonna do this? I haven't got any money.”

Daryl reached over to hold his hand. “Paul, it'll be fine. We'll get everything taken care of. Michonne's gonna handle the cake and the food. We just have to get the decorations.” He pulled out of the parking lot of the furniture store and turned into traffic, holding the younger man's hand. “Relax. Tomorrow is going to be amazin. It doesn't matter what happens, cause at the end of the day I'm sayin 'I do' and I'm gonna marry you.”

Paul's cheeks flushed and he smiled shyly, looking down at his lap. “God damn, Dixon, if I'd known you were such a sweet talker I would've told Kyle to fuck off and made you mine sooner.”

The mechanic had to laugh at that. “Well, I'm yours now.” He kissed the back of Paul's hand. “Alright, where we goin for decorations?”

“Uh, Hobby Lobby and maybe Michael's Craft Store.” He leaned over to rest his head on Daryl's shoulder, breathing in his scent. “We're getting married tomorrow.” He whispered. It all felt so surreal. Just two days ago he'd been told he had a brain tumor and then Daryl proposed. Now, they were getting married within twenty four hours. He sighed softly. “I feel like I'm in a dream.” 

“I know. Me too.” Daryl murmured. He rubbed his thumb over the top of Paul's hand. “Can't believe this is all happenin.” He prayed to a God he didn't worship that Paul's tumor would be successfully removed. If Paul did die, well, at least he had a couple months with him. He wanted longer. He wanted years. He would take what was given to him, however.

They spent the next couple hours picking out decorations and piling it all in the back of the mechanic's truck. They stopped at Home Depot and picked up the paint and tarp for the living room and quickly returned back to the house. Daryl got everything taken out of the back of the truck and moved into the house. Paul pulled his hair up and hooked his phone up to Daryl's wireless speakers. He opened the windows and covered the floor with tarp so they didn't drip any paint on it. The mechanic put everything away in a safe spot, then brought the paint into the living room. He smiled at Paul, seeing him in some overalls and an old t-shirt. 

“Don't you look adorable.” Daryl chuckled. 

Paul merely smiled at him. “I don't want to get paint on my clothes. I found these in your closet.” He watched Daryl open the paint can and stir it. “So we don't need to treat the wall or anything?”

“Nah. I did that already. Just never got around to painting it.” Daryl was wearing old clothes, so he didn't care if he got paint on them. He poured a bit into the tray and grabbed the roller. “You cut in and I'll roll?”

Paul smiled and bent down to grab the smaller brush. “Fine by me. Guess my hands are smaller.” 

They started on the blank wall, the younger man painting around the crown moulding and base boards while the older man rolled the large portion of it. Each wall took about forty five minutes, less than that for the wall with the windows. They took a break after the first coat to eat a light lunch. Daryl kept an eye on Paul, but the younger man seemed perfectly fine and content. Once they'd rested a bit, they went back to work, putting on the second coat. They finished close to ten at night and both were exhausted. Daryl put the paint away. He'd checked the paint in the morning and add another coat if needed. They showered together, again, only this time they were both too tired to mess around, and laid in bed, both falling right to sleep.

Daryl woke early the next morning and made some coffee. He checked the paint job and it was perfect. He smiled, proud of how well they did. He sipped his coffee and stepped out into the back yard. The only thing they were missing were chairs. He frowned. He didn't have quite the same number of chairs as friends they were inviting. What about the cake table or gifts table? He groaned and rubbed his face. He hoped Michonne had thought of these things cause he certainly didn't. He went back inside and made a light breakfast. They would be busy putting everything together and he didn't want them both getting sick.

Paul came down, groaning for coffee. He grabbed down a mug and filled it with coffee and creamer. He smiled at Daryl. “Ready for today?” He stepped closer, sliding his hand along the mechanic's arm. 

“Yeah. I'm nervous as hell, but so damn happy 'n excited.” He sipped his coffee. “Michonne texted. She's gonna be here in an hour ta help us set up, said she's got a caterer 'n the cake ta be here around four. The priest'll be here at five 'n we'll be married by six.” He stroked his fingers through the younger man's hair, loving how smooth it felt against his calluses. 

Paul snorted and shook his head. “Didn't know weddings had schedules.” He leaned into the mechanic's touch. Daryl's skin always had the faint hint of motor oil on it and he'd grown addicted to it. He smiled at the older man teasingly. “By the way, isn't it bad luck to see the bride before the ceremony?”

He raised an eyebrow at the younger man. “Who's the bride in this context? Me 'r you?” The man giggled leaning against Daryl's broad chest. “Cause I think I'd look fuckin gorgeous in a dainty tiara. You'd have ta fight like hell ta get me in a damn dress, though. The tiara is as far as 'm goin.” The younger man's laughter made Daryl's heart race and chest warm with affection.

“Please, you'd look beautiful in a pristine heart line wedding dress with a big, poofy skirt and beads on the corset.” Paul chuckled, nipping Daryl's ear. He pet the mechanic's chest, nuzzling his neck. “Love you so much.”

Daryl held the younger man's chest. “Love you, too, baby.”

They ate breakfast and when Michonne showed up they helped her pull everything out of the van she'd rented to transport everything. Daryl thanked her profusely when he saw she had enough chairs and a couple tables. She merely chuckled and told him to carry them to the back yard. They got the chairs set up and the ribbons put on them. Tara and Rosita showed up to help set up, along with Daryl's friends Glenn and Maggie. By one, they had the backyard decorated and the furniture had shown up. Glenn helped Daryl put them together and get them arranged how Daryl wanted them. Once the living room was done, they stepped back to admire their work. 

Michonne came in and smiled. “Looks great.” Paul came up behind her, smiling as he looked at the living room. “Alright, it's almost two. You guys need to go get your suits on.” 

Daryl looked at her. “Uh... we... don't have suits. We were just gonna wear our nicest clothes.”

She merely smiled. “I bought suits for you. Daryl, yours is in the master and Paul's is in the extra bedroom. Now, go get dressed!” She grabbed their hands and pulled them toward the stairs. “Go go!”

Daryl opened his mouth to argue, but one look from the woman had him snapping it shut and climbing up the stairs. His fiancee chuckled and followed him up to the rooms. He gave Daryl a shy smile as he walked into the extra bedroom. The mechanic wanted to follow him in, but he went into the master bedroom instead. He walked up to his suit that was hanging on the back of the closet door. It was sleek black with a dark blue tie and cummerbund. Michonne really had thought of everything. He took a deep breath and undressed. He would be getting married in mere hours. He would be getting married to the man of his dreams. His heart beat fast in his chest and he couldn't fight the giddy smile on his face.


	4. Ch. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle is an asshole

Daryl stood at the alter. He was glad it was the beginning of fall. The temperature was just right. It was warm, but there was a nice breeze and the weather channel had said it might rain later. He and Paul both loved the rain. If they could consummate their marriage during a rain storm, Daryl would die happy. Their friends had all shown up and were sitting in the white chairs Michonne had rented. For a last minute wedding he felt they had done a very good job. When the sliding glass door opened and Paul stepped out, his heart skipped a beat.

Paul looked gorgeous in the white suite. It fit him so good Daryl had to wonder how Michonne had picked it out. Had she gotten his measurements somehow? The younger man smiled at him shyly and took the bouquet Maggie handed him. He started walking down the white runner to the alter. He smiled up at Daryl and took his hand. They both turned to face the priest. Daryl glanced at the younger man. His eyes had been glazed over. Was he alright? Was he feeling sick?

“Do you have the rings?” Father Gabriel asked. 

Daryl blinked and looked at him. “Uh-”

“Oh! Here!” Michonne got up and hurried up the them. “Sorry.” She smiled and handed Daryl the box with the rings then hurried back to her seat. He opened up the box to find two single golden rings inside.

“Do you, Daryl Dixon, take Paul Rovia to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health til death do you part?”

Daryl smiled. “I do.” He slid the ring on Paul's finger right on top of his engagement ring. Paul smiled up at him tiredly. 

“Do you, Paul Rovia, take Daryl Dixon to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health til death do you part?”

“I do.” Paul whispered. He gave Maggie his bouquet and slid the ring onto Daryl's finger.

Father Gabriel smiled and closed his bible. “Then, if there are no objections to this wonderful union-”

“I have a few objections!”

Daryl groaned and looked over to the gate on the side of the house. “Kyle, what're you doing here?”

The man had his hands on his hips and was glaring at them. “Stopping this marriage because you don't belong with him.” He sneered at Paul. “He works part time as a barista. He doesn't deserve you!”

Paul glared back. “And you do? You cheated on him and used every trick in the book to hurt him. I'll treat him right.” A couple of his words slurred, but he didn't seem to notice. He leaned up and kissed Daryl deeply.  
The sudden kiss shocked the older man for a moment, but he quickly kissed back, hugging Paul close. When Paul's body started shaking and jerking in his arms, he pulled out. Paul's eyes had rolled back into his head and foam starting spurting from his lip. “Paul!” Daryl quickly knelt down. He yanked his jacket off and put it under Paul's head. “It's alright, baby, it's alright, I've got you.” A couple girls screamed and someone shouted to call an ambulance. “No, it's alright!” Daryl yelled at them, gently petting Paul's hair as his body relaxed. He rolled Paul onto his side, putting him in the recovery position the nurse at the hospital had taught him. 

Michonne moved everyone inside for the reception, telling them to gorge themselves on alcohol and food, but to leave some for the grooms. She came back out and knelt with Daryl. “Was that a seizure?”

Daryl nodded. “Yeah. It didn't last very long, so I think he'll be fine.” He continued to pet Paul's hair, sniffling softly. He'd never actually seen one. No matter what the nurses said would happen when Paul did have one, it was still terrifying to witness. “He'll come around in a minute 'r two.” 

Michonne looked up at Daryl. “Hey, he's gonna be okay. You have amazing insurance. He'll get the surgery and everything will be fine.” She smiled when he nodded and smiled at her tearfully. “I'll be inside.” She got up just as Paul groaned and shifted. 

“Don't move too much, baby.” Daryl whispered. “You had a seizure.” He smiled when Paul's eyes opened and looked around blearily. “D'ya know where you are?”

The younger man sighed softly. “Our back yard.”

“D'ya know what day it is?” He kept his voice soft and low in case the seizure gave Paul a headache. 

“Our wedding day. Daryl, if I have a seizure every time we kiss, I'm not going to want to kiss you until after my surgery.” He grinned up at his husband teasingly. He hummed, leaning into Daryl's large, warm hand on his head. “Feels good.”

Daryl smiled and leaned down to kiss Paul's temple. “You gotta stay here for at least ten minutes and no sex tonight.” When Paul pouted, he shook his head. “You had a seizure, baby, I don't wanna take any chances.”

“Alright.” He whispered back. He smiled up at the older man. “Thank you for not letting me fall and split my head open.”

“You're welcome, baby.” Daryl chuckled and kissed him again. 

Kyle watched from the side of the house over the gate. He frowned, furrowing his brows in suspicion. Of all the times he'd met Paul the man had never seemed sick. Daryl hadn't mentioned anything about him when they were still dating, either. This must be a new development. He'd have to do some investigating. If Daryl had married Paul for the mere sake of sharing his insurance, their marriage wouldn't be legit and he could get Daryl back. He smirked and dropped down from the gate and walked away, whistling. 

When Paul managed to stand up without getting dizzy, he and Daryl joined everyone inside. Daryl had Paul removed his heavy jacket and sit on the couch. He quickly fetched his new husband some water and one of his pain killers and nausea pills. Once he'd taken the pills, the mechanic sat next to him, petting his hair and cuddling him close. Everyone asked if he was alright and Paul merely smiled and told them he was fine. He'd told all his friends about the tumor, but they still looked worried and teary eyed, so he hugged them and kissed their cheeks to soothe them. 

The reception didn't last very long. The pills made Paul very tired, so when he started dozing off, Daryl thanked everyone for coming and ushered them out. He carried Paul upstairs and they showered together, then climbed into bed. Paul passed out almost as soon as he rested his head on Daryl's chest. The mechanic stayed up for a while, petting the younger man's back. They were married and in love. Everything was right with the world, except for the little parasite in Paul's brain. Once he'd recovered from the surgery, they were going to take a long vacation and make up for the time they'd lost.

 

A couple days later, Paul walked into the cafe where he'd worked before taking time off. Tara was up at the register and Maggie was fixing up a drink. They both smiled brightly when they saw him walk in. He smiled and waved, walking up to the counter and leaning against it. The cafe wasn't too busy, only a few people at the tables on their computers or reading. Kyle looked up from his book, glasses on and a hat covering his head. He eyed Paul and listened to their conversation eagerly.

“Hey, should you be up and around?” Maggie asked as she handed the girl her drink. 

Jesus merely shrugged. “I feel fine. No dizzy spells when I got up.” He stood straight and stretched his arms over his head. “Besides, Daryl returned to work today and I was getting bored and lonely at the house.”

Tara chuckled and winked. “I'm surprised you're not on your honeymoon.” Her red headed coworker nodded in agreement. “We didn't even know you two were dating and suddenly you're getting married!”

“Yeah! What the hell, man? Why didn't you tell us?” Maggie crossed her arms over her chest, pink lips pouting. 

Paul blushed and chuckled. “Yeah, it all happened so fast.” He ran his fingers through his hair. “I mean, one minute we're watching a movie, he confesses his love, then we're kissing and... well, I blacked out after that. I woke up in the hospital and suddenly he's giving me a ring.”

Tara's eyes widened. “Whoa. He moved really fast.” She smiled, however. “You've been pining for him for months. I'm happy for you, but... marriage?”

“I know.” Paul looked down. He couldn't tell her the true reason for the marriage. He was happy to be with Daryl, but he had to wonder if they would remain married after his surgery or if they would get an annulment and just date. Would that be weird? Everything was so backwards, Paul was a little confused. He sighed and leaned on the counter again. “So, what're you guys doing tonight?”

Maggie smiled brightly. “I have a date with Daryl's friend Glenn. We're going to a pizza parlor and I don't know what were doing after that. He's being kinda secretive.” She was obviously very excited. “I'm going to wear that little red dress I got last week.” 

“Oh, girl, someone's trying to get laid.” Paul chuckled. He wondered if Daryl would want to go out on an actual date tonight. “What about you, Tara?” 

She looked up from her phone, a Twizzlers in her mouth. “Rosita and I are going out to the lake for a picnic and some skinny dipping.” She winked. “I'm definitely getting laid tonight.”

Paul huffed and pouted. “You tow are so lucky. Daryl's scared to do anything cause he thinks it might cause me to seize again. God, I'm so horny and he's so fucking good looking and wonderful.” He sighed and laid himself across the counter. “Girls, I've got it bad.”

Maggie chuckled and pet his hair. “I would hope so. You married him two days ago.” His goofy, giddy smiled made her laugh more. 

“I did, didn't I?”

Tara snorted. “Might have to tell your doctor about that memory loss you're having.” She flicked his forehead and turned away to fix him a small frappe. 

Paul chuckled and stood straight again. “Is your dad in?” He looked at Maggie and she shook her head. 

“My sister has a game tonight, so he's with her at practice.” 

Tara put the drink in front of him. “On the house.” 

He shrugged and picked it up, sipping from it. “I better let you girls get to work.” He waved by to them and walked out. He put his ear buds in and hit play on his phone. He walked down the street, humming softly in between sips of his coffee. When he got home it was nearly time for Daryl to get off, so he started making something for dinner. Daryl came home and they ate, then showered together. They vegged out on the couch, watching a movie and cuddling. The mechanic's fingers felt good in his hair and, even thought he'd showered, he still had a slight hint of engine oil and the Old Spice after shave he'd applied. Paul took a deep breath against the older man's neck and let himself fall asleep.

A few days later, Daryl was only working a half day since someone called in. Paul wasn't feeling good, so he'd stayed in bed after the mechanic left for work. He heard knocking on the door and grunted. He ignored it in favor of trying to sleep more, but the knocking echoed again, so he groaned. He got up and pulled on some of Daryl's flannel pajama pants. He went down stairs and opened the door. “What?” He glared at the man in the suit on the porch.

The man smiled and held up his badge. “Paul Rovia?”

Paul raised an eyebrow at him, staring at the badge. “Who's asking?”

“My name is Rick Grime. I'm an insurance inspector from Aetna Insurance. We received a complaint about your recent marriage and addition to Daryl Dixon's insurance. I would like to inspect your house and talk with Mr. Dixon.” The man put his badge away. “May I come in?”

Paul swallowed thickly, panicking just a tiny bit. “Uh... sure. Daryl's not home, but he should be in about ten minutes.” He stepped back, opening the door wider for the man to enter. 

“Thank you.” The man stepped inside, looking around. “How long have you lived here?”

Paul shut the door. “Uh... a couple weeks maybe. Daryl just bought it recently. It's in the process of renovations, so I'm sorry if its a little messy.” He led him into the kitchen, motioning for him to sit at the able. “Can I get you anything to drink?”

“No, I'm alright, thank you.” Rick sat at the table and opened his brief case. “You say Daryl bought it? So your name isn't on the paper work?”

“Uh, no. It was something he wanted to do. Even if I wanted to help him buy it, I wouldn't have been able to. I only work part time.” Paul made some coffee and poured himself a cup. He sat down at the table as well, gripping the mug tightly. It had to have been Kyle who made the complaint. 

“And where do you work?” The man pulled out a note pad and a pen and started writing every Paul was telling him down.

“Uh... Greene Cafe and Bakery. I'm taking some time off cause I'm having surgery next month.” Paul bit his bottom lip. Shit. What if he told him something that got him removed from Daryl's insurance? What if he got Daryl arrested for insurance fraud? He said he was going to inspect the house didn't he? What if he find something suspicious?

Rick looked up at Paul. “Surgery? What surgery are you getting done?”

“Um, I have a brain tumor.” Paul whispered and took a sip of his coffee. He heard the front door open and shot out of his chair. He hurried down the hall, immediately wrapping his arms around Daryl's waist and nuzzling his neck. “Help. Me.”

Daryl blinked, wrapping an arm around Paul's shoulders. “Jesus, baby... what's wrong?”

“Kyle ratted us out.” The younger man hissed. “There's an inspector from your insurance agency in the kitchen asking me all kinds of questions.” He whined. “I hope I didn't get you in trouble.” The mechanic chuckled and kissed his ear. 

“I'm sure it's fine, love.” He shut the door and held Paul's hand as he walked into the kitchen. “Hey, man, Daryl Dixon.” He held his free hand out to shake Rick's hand. They shook hands and Daryl sat down, pulling his husband into his lap. “What can I do for you?”

“I just have a few questions for you concerning your marriage with Paul Rovia.” Rick smiled, seeing how comfortable they were together. “How long have you known each other.”

“Almost a year.” Daryl said confidently. “We were neighbors at my old apartment and we became fast friends. We spent nearly every weekend with each other, eatin dinner and watching movies or playing games.” He smiled at Paul and kissed his cheek. “I like ta think I fell in love right away, I just didn't know it until a couple months ago. I kissed him and told him I loved him and knew it was true.” His husband blushed and smiled shyly. 

Rick chuckled. “I can see it in your eyes. You got married quite fast.”

“Well, after that first seizure, I was so scared of losin him without knowin what it would have been like ta be married to him. I wanna spend as much time with him as possible.” The mechanic held his husband close and tight, speaking from his heart. This was all very true. While his reasoning for proposing to Paul was mainly to get him the surgery, he was terrified of losing him without being married to him. 

The inspector smiled and nodded in understanding. “It was the same with my wife. We met and had drunken sex, she turned up pregnant and I knew right then I wanted to be with her and have a family with her. Now our son is ten and we have a daughter on the way.” He put his pen and note pad up and closed his brief case. “I see no problem here.” He stood up and shook Daryl's hand again. “Congratulations and good luck with your surgery.”

Paul stood up and led him to the front door. “Thank you so much. Congratulations on the baby girl.” Rick smiled and thanked him. He left, shutting the door behind him. Paul released the breath he didn't know he'd been holding the entire time Rick had been in the house. He felt Daryl hug him from behind and leaned into his broad chest. 

“You did good, baby. How long was he here?” Daryl whispered, kissing along Paul's neck. 

Paul smiled. “Not long. Maybe five minutes.” He turned in his husband's arms, hugging onto his waist again and breathing his scent in deeply. “You smell good.”

The mechanic snorted. “I smell like sweat and rust. I stink.” He held the younger man close anyways, nuzzling his nose into his hair. His husband chuckled and continued to breathe him in, comforted by the scent. “C'mon, lets go shower 'n I'll make us some lunch.” He picked Paul up and carried him upstairs. “I might even let ya have a glass of wine.” 

“Oh, spoil me rotten.” Paul laughed, hugging his husband's shoulders.


End file.
